A New Camper
by Master Skyguy
Summary: When a new camper suddenly appeared at camp claiming to be from a different universe, it was only natural for Percy to be suspicious. Will Percy and Annabeth figure out who this new camper is before it's too late? Or will she be kicked out of camp? People have their doubts about her, but the Fates don't usually pull pranks.
1. Ahsoka: I Get Captured by Butterflies

**This is my first story so don't hate.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas. If I was, I wouldn't be here right now.**

Ahsoka's POV

This was not supposed to happen. It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, nothing difficult. But, of course, that didn't happen. I slumped down as the walls of battle droids begin closing in around me. I had never been so claustrophobic in my life. I had to get out but all my body wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep. Not good for a 300 to 1 battle to the death against a bunch of battle droids.

"Don't shoot," one of the droids, a commander I think, said. "We need her alive."

This was either the luckiest thing that has happened all day, or my worst nightmare. I was hoping for the former, but my gut was not telling me that the droid had malfunctioned and got his orders wrong. So, I was a captive. And captivity usually leads to interrogation. And 9 out of 10 times interrogation leads to, well, I hope it doesn't get that far. I didn't know anything about this mission. Again, not sure if this is good or bad. I wish I could escape. But according to my muscles, now wasn't the time.

I gave up. There was no way I was getting out of there, so might as well make their life harder. I lay down and fell asleep. The last thing I remember was being hoisted onto a small hovercraft and pushed off to who knows where.

To say the least, my dream was… unusual.

Two kids were running around a forest wearing foreign armour. They were discussing some sort of battle strategy, though it didn't look like they were in any type of battle. They were both wearing strange metal helmets with blue feathers on top. They looked only a few years younger than me, somewhere around twelve years old. The girl (who seemed to be doing most of the talking) had curly blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. When she looked at me I was slightly startled. She had unusual grey eyes. Normally I would have been seriously spooked by this - no one I knew had grey eyes – but they suited her perfectly. The boy on the other hand was completely different. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Where did I know these people from? I once heard that a dream was a reflection of your day, but I had never seen these people in my life. Weird.

When woke up, I was not in a cell as I had expected, but in a nice room decorated with butterflies. Seriously, butterflies? I opened a door in my wall, revealing a large walk-in closet. I glanced over the clothes it had, looking for something to wear, but everything had butterflies. Butterfly shirts, butterfly pants, even a butterfly hair clip. How I was supposed to wear that, I didn't know. But mostly, there were dresses. Millions of butterfly patterned dresses. It was clear that my captor wanted me in a dress, so I picked out one that I – almost – liked. It was a medium length dress, going just past my knees, and stretchy enough for me to run in.

Once I had picked out my clothes I went and found the bathroom to wash up a bit. I dabbed some water on my face with a purple washcloth and brushed my teeth. If there's one thing I love about my body is not having to brush my – non-existent – hair. Quickly, I slipped out of my silk pajamas and into my new dress. Maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all. Finished my morning routine, I started looking for the exit. After finding a garbage chute, mini library and, strangely, a pool, I finally found the exit. Opening the door, I stepped into a short hallway decorated with, you guessed it, butterflies.

"Hello?" I called timidly. No response.

"Hello?" I called, a little louder now. Again no response.

I peeked into a room off the hall. In it sat the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Seriously. She was so beautiful she almost radiated with beauty. On second thoughts, she seemed to be glowing. She appeared to be singing along to some song or other.

Just then she looked up. "Oh hello," she said casually, as if she'd known me my whole life. Suddenly I started feeling very self-conscious. Who was I compared to this beauty queen. I shouldn't be here. I was intruding on her hospitality, I-

As if reading my thoughts, she answered, "Oh don't worry dear, I absolutely love guests."

"Who are you?" I stammered out. Apparently my manners are broken. Either that or I'm too curious.

"I am Aphrodite, child. Greek goddess of love and beauty."

I just stood there speechless. Did she just say goddess? And what's a Greek? So many questions, but it would be impolite to ask.

"Feel free to ask questions dear," she said, reading my mind for the second time.

"What's a Greek?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh dear. I forgot that you weren't from here." She said it as if she would rather I be any where but here. Come to think of it, where am I anyway?

"Where am I? How did I escape the droids?" I blurted out suddenly.

Aphrodite just laughed, "Welcome to Olympus, my dear girl. And as for how you got here, simple, you were summoned by the Fates."

She said Fates as if it were a who and not a what. "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand."

Aphrodite looked as if she had just had the idea of a lifetime. "I know," she said excitedly, "I'll take you to see the others."

I had no idea who these others were. Actually, not true. Something told me they were a lot like her. Greek and God. I really needed to make a good first impression. From what I've learned, a good first impression can decide whether you are liked, or not.


	2. Ahsoka: I Get a New Father

**I have not suddenly become Rick Riordan or George Lucas. Disclaimers still apply.**

Ahsoka POV

My first thought when I saw the 'others' was just, wow. I mean, these guys were at least 20 ft. tall and all seemed to glow like Aphrodite. Well, all except that creepy dude in the corner. He definitely did _not_ glow. I was glad Aphrodite knew what she was doing. She strolled casually up to the big guy in the middle of the U. Oh, yeah. Did I mention that there were twelve humongous thrones in the shape of a U? Anyway, Aphrodite walked up to – what's his name, Seuss? – and introduced me. Then things got even weirder. Aphrodite also changed into a 20 ft. tall giant and went and sat between two women I didn't recognize.

Apparently they were having some sort of meeting - kind of like a council meeting, I thought – and Zeus, not Seuss, was in charge. Though not as small as Yoda. I decided to ask the same questions I had asked Aphrodite. I was still totally confused.

"Where am I?" I ask, speaking for the first time.

"You are on Mt. Olympus, child," Zeus said slowly, as if explaining it to a three-year-old. "The home of the gods."

Suddenly I remembered studying something like this in Spatial Studies. On one planet, Earth I think, the humans living there had worshipped a bunch of different gods. Those were the Greeks, my brain reminded me. Thanks brain. It finally made sense.

"So we're in Greece?" I asked, just to be sure.

"No," Zeus answered, making my life so much harder. I decided to start with what I knew.

"So there are twelve Olympians, correct?"

"Correct."

"Plus Hades and Hestia, which makes fourteen. The gods, you guys, live on Mt. Olympus, a mountain in Greece. So how are we on Mt. Olympus and not in Greece?" It seemed a very logical question.

One woman, she looked amazingly like that other girl I had seen in my dream, took pity on me. "Mt. Olympus is really just a figure of speech. We move as civilization moves. Right now Mt. Olympus is over New York."

"Thank you," I said, beginning to understand. So, I'm in America, there are fourteen all-powerful immortal beings in front of me and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do here or how I even got here in the first place. Great. Just great.

"Aphrodite said that the Fates brought me here. What does she mean by that?" Wow. They must think I'm stupid.

"You were brought here by the Fates, meaning that you are obviously intended to do something for us." Well that cleared things up. Still have no idea how or why I'm here.

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand, what are the Fates?"

"Why don't you read this," she tossed me a book with the title, _The Complete Guide to Greek Mythology_. "It should clear things up."

"We should send her to Camp Half-Blood. That's obviously where she's supposed to go."

"We can land her in my cabin," said the other god who had stood out to me. He looked like the boy in my dream. "Only Percy will be there. Though the may freak out a bit. And we should change her appearance. No offense, she does look somewhat like a monster. We wouldn't want her killed in self-defence."

"Very well," Zeus said, closing the meeting. "To Camp Half-Blood she goes."

Aphrodite led me out of the throne room and towards a giant coral palace instead.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Glad you like it. We've come up with a cover story for camp. You may tell the truth to only Percy, Annabeth and Chiron. Mr. D. already knows."

"So, what's my cover story?" I asked.

Aphrodite told me my story as walked. "You've been claimed by Poseidon. He decided to transport you straight to your cabin. Don't worry, if there are any disbelievers, we'll send a sign tonight. Percy and Annabeth will show you around."

"Okay. Let me get things straight, Poseidon is my 'father'. Same for Percy. Who is Annabeth?"

"Daughter of Athena. Athena was the one who gave you that." She gestured to the book I was still carrying around.

"Why do you need to change my appearance?"

"Well firstly because you look nothing like a human, and secondly, we need people to believe that you are actually Poseidon's daughter, so extreme makeover for you." She said it all so fast I could barely understand her.

Aphrodite led me into the coral palace, claiming that, normally she wasn't permitted in here, but it had been decided that it would be best if I got used to Poseidonish things. She started on my hair. I didn't want it getting in my face so I got a pixie cut. She changed my eyes to sea-green and adjusted my skin tone. Then there was the problem of my age. The gods were supposed to claim their children by age 13. To solve this problem, she changed my appearance to make me look younger. I could lie about my age.

We were done. Finally, some rest. But first I decided it would be a good idea to do some studying. I was glad I did that. I figured out who the Fates are. I learned some more about the Olympians and especially, my 'father'. After that I could barely keep my eyes open. Note to self: ask Aphrodite for better clothes. That could wait until morning. Hopefully Percy wouldn't accidentally kill me before I got a chance to explain.

That night I dreamed of the two kids again, but this time I knew their names, Percy and Annabeth. They were kissing in an underwater bubble. So, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Offhandedly, I wondered if their parents would approve. There wasn't exactly a positive vibe between Poseidon and Athena. As I watched the two kiss, I began feeling like I was intruding on a private moment I wasn't meant to see.

Then again, I can't control my dreams. So there must be a reason I saw that.

 **A/N: Please don't expect regular updates. I have other things to do with my life as well.**


	3. Percy: We Give Clarisse a Bath

**GoS: Percy, say the disclaimer.**

 **Percy: No way make Clarisse do it. She needs punishment.**

 **GoS: Clarisse...**

 **Clarisse: Fine. Goddess of Swimming doesn't own Star Wars or Percy Jackson.**

Percy POV

When I woke up this morning, I felt about as good as a Half-Blood could. I had dreamed of Annabeth. I wonder if I still drool when I sleep. I hope not. I was just about to go down for breakfast when a young girl appeared in the center of my cabin. The weirdest this was that she didn't look at all confused or surprised, as if this were her plan all along.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

She sighed, "My name is Ahsoka Tano. Are you Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

I was a little startled that she new who I was and who my father was. I noticed that she also had the features of Poseidon. Maybe she was my half-sister.

"Are you? She asked again.

Oops. Forgot that she had asked. "Yes… Why does that matter?"

She told me her whole story, how the fates had summoned her from another universe, how the gods had decided to send her to Camp Half-Blood. I was surprised by her cover story. She wasn't actually my sister. Aphrodite had changed her appearance to look like Poseidon. I suppose she should be glad she wasn't being claimed by Aphrodite. Who knows what that goddess might have done to her.

"So, you're my 'sister'," I said.

"Yup. Do you think people will buy my story?" she asked. I guess it wasn't everyday she pretended to have a god as a father.

"Well, it's not everyday that a god sends a camper directly to their cabin, but if you have a sign, they should buy it."

"Thank you," she gushed. "Please don't tell my story to anyone but Chiron and Annabeth."

I thought it was weird that she already knew of Annabeth. "What about Mr. D.?" I asked. Why shouldn't the camp director know?

"He already knows. Like I said, all twelve Olympians were there, plus Hades and Hestia."

Wow. I can be so stupid sometimes. Of course he already knows.

"So," I ask cautiously, "what should we do now?"

"Well," she replied boldly, "I think we should meet the camp."

As expected, there were multiple questions concerning my 'sister'. I wasn't at all worried about Ahsoka's story being believable. She seemed to have to lie about her identity a lot. She told her story so fluently and so convincingly that I almost believed her.

"So my father decided to transport me straight to my cabin," she finished us her story of battling terrible monsters, so convincing that she must have done something like us in her previous universe.

"How do we know that you aren't lying?" Clarisse sneered.

"Well, Clarisse, other than the fact that I have never seen her in my life, she looks just like me and it was my cabin she appeared in, we have absolutely no reason to believe her."

"Fine. I hope she's a little smarter than you Kelp Head. I don't think the camp could handle it if you _both_ blow it up everyday. We barely make it with _you_ around."

"Daughter of Ares, I'm guessing," Ahsoka declares boldly.

Clarisse looks flustered, "How did you know?"

"I've done some research. Ares is the only one ugly enough for you to compare."

"Oh, burn!" Travis and Connor Stoll yelled teasingly.

"If you truly are the daughter of Poseidon, you should be able to control water," Clarisse pointed out.

"Really?" Ahsoka feigned shock, "I've never thought of that before. I'm afraid I don't know how."

"Let's take her to the beach, see what she can do."

"Lay off, Clarisse," I muttered. We need Ahsoka to keep her cover.

"It's okay Percy," she told me. "I'll show them."

I was curious as to what she was going to do, so I played along. Clarisse led the camp down to the beach, only looking over her shoulder to give Ahsoka the occasional smirk. Ahsoka kept her cool. I don't know how she did it. Note to self: get relaxation tips from Ahsoka. She looked like this was an everyday situation. I wondered what she was thinking right now. How on earth she was going to get the water to do anything for her? How to get back at Clarisse?

Whatever Ahsoka had been thinking, I had no idea. She casually stepped in the water, and for a second I thought she was just going to stand there. Then she seemed to get in sync with the water and relax a bit. She raised a hand and the water followed her movement, splashing up a bit. She raised them both, a little more powerfully, and water flew up in a cylinder around her. She dropped her hands and the cylinder subsided. Then she did something unexpected. Just as she was stepping out of the water, she made a shoving motion with her hands and doused Clarisse in water.

The entire camp burst out laughing. I was strongly reminded of _my_ first day of camp. I had done almost the same thing. The only thing different was that Ahsoka new exactly what she was doing. Unlike me, who had accidentally made the bathroom go haywire. If Clarisse hasn't learned her lesson with the children of Poseidon, I don't know what'll teach her.

The laughter died quickly as Clarisse pulled out her spear and threatened to stab anyone who didn't shut up _now_. Of course, this was too good an opportunity to make fun of Clarisse, so multiple campers walked away with bruised faces. Courtesy of Clarisse. Connor and Travis Stoll actually fell over laughing, and, as far as I know, Clarisse is not going to withdraw her promise anytime soon. I hope she doesn't use the pointy end of _Maimer_. That could end badly. The rest of camp backed away from the beach turned war zone. Smart move. Some of the newer campers just turned and ran. Also smart.

I went up to Ahsoka, "That. Was. Amazing."

"Glad you liked it." She smirked. I just laughed.

 **A/N: All reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Annabeth: We Get a Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this computer. And a T-Shirt...**

Annabeth POV

"Okay, admit it, what are you hiding?" I asked the new girl, Ahsoka, as soon as all the other campers were out of earshot.

"You're Annabeth, right?" her question caught me off guard.

"I don't remember introducing myself, but yes, I am Annabeth Chase."

"Okay, good. They said I could tell only you, Percy and Chiron."

"Maybe we should talk in the Big House. You could tell Percy and Chiron as well."

"Okay." I was glad she agreed with me. She wasn't someone I wanted as my enemy.

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was already waiting there with Percy.

"Come inside, girls," he invited us, "we have a lot to talk about."

We sat (or stood, in Chiron's case) in a circle and Ahsoka began telling her story.

"Okay, I'm still having difficulties understanding this myself," Ahsoka admitted, "so I'll start at the beginning, see if it makes more sense."

"We will help you as much as we can," Chiron reassured her.

Ahsoka started her story, "Me and Skyguy were on a scouting mission when we got separated. I was cornered by a bunch of battle droids."

None of that made any sense to me, but I let her continue her story.

"I was too weak to resist, but instead of simply killing me, they took me captive. That was when I passed out."

"Continue child," Chiron said patiently.

"I had a strange dream. Well at the time it was strange. It was Annabeth and Percy. They were running around camp discussing battle strategy, or more like Annabeth was."

"Typical Percy," I muttered. Percy punched my arm.

"When I woke up, I was in a huge room decorated with butterflies. I got dressed and then went looking for people. I found her in her room singing along to some song or other. She kept addressing me as dear or child. She finally introduced herself as- "

"Aphrodite," Percy guessed. "That woman – goddess, whatever, - gives me the creeps."

"Yup, Beauty Queen," Ahsoka confirmed. "The next day we went to meet the Olympians. Those guys are seriously huge."

"They can change to be regular mortal sized if they want to," I told her.

"Yeah," Percy agreed. "I wonder if they could get bigger, like 40 ft. tall or something."

"While that is very intriguing," I interrupted him, "this is Ahsoka's story."

"Oops, sorry."

"So the gods all started talking about what I was doing here," Ahsoka started again.

"So, do you know what you're doing here?" I asked.

"Nope! They started talking about some my fate- "

"The Fates," Chiron corrected her.

"Yeah, so they decided the Fates wanted me sent to Camp, so here I am. My cover story is mostly true. I'm just not a Demigod."

"What are you, then?" Percy asked.

"I'm a Jedi. Where I come from, we're the keepers of the peace. We can use this power called the force."

"What is this 'force' of which you speak?" Chiron asked.

"I'll show you."

Ahsoka's powers are truly amazing. She 'pushed' objects around the room, closed doors without touching them, did a few 'force aided' backflips, but most amazing of all were her swords. What had she called them? Lightsabers. The blades were made of pure light, but could cut through anything. I absolutely had to know how they worked.

"How does that work?" I asked.

She immediately launched in a long explanation of crystals and the force and other stuff that made absolutely no sense. I did notice that she kept referring to her teacher as Master. I wondered why that was.

"Why do you keep calling your teacher Master Skywalker?" I asked.

"Oh, that. I don't know why the council chose that name. I guess it has something to do with 'Master of the Force' or something.

"Oh, okay," Annabeth said. "What do you think the Fates sent you here to do?"

I was truly curious. We had just defeated Kronos, so that obviously wasn't it.

"How old are you guys," Ahsoka asked out of the blue. "The gods said something about being claimed by thirteen."

"We're 16," I said. What was that about?

"Whoa!" Ahsoka looked startled. "I thought you were twelve in my dream. Maybe it was from a few years ago."

"Maybe," Chiron said cautiously.

"How old are you?" Percy asked.

"16, like you guys."

I thought she was twelve. Well, she said something about the claiming limit, so maybe the gods had…

"How can you be 16, but look 12?" I asked.

"Aphrodite changed my features so that I look younger. Within the limit to be claimed. But when we're around others, I'm twelve. Please don't tell anyone my secret. I feel that if the camp figures out who I am, something bad will happen, I'm not sure what, but something."

"We will make sure that no one finds out," Chiron reassured us. "Now you should probably get to dinner or people will be suspicious."

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Dinner was going to be in about 5 minutes. We had to hurry to get there on time.

When we got there Clarisse looked at us as if she suspected something. Of course she did. She suspects all the new campers of something. She probably still suspects Percy of working for Kronos. That's how Clarisse works, I guess.

When we got to the dining pavilion Percy and Ahsoka went off to sit at Poseidon's table while I sat at Athena's. After dinner Chiron got up to announce tonight's game of capture the flag. He was about to start explaining the rules to us (mostly for Ahsoka's sake), when a trident appeared above Ahsoka's head.

"Very well then," he said. "Ahsoka, your story has been confirmed. You are indeed a daughter of Poseidon. That should clear a few things up around here."

I had to praise Chiron on his acting skills. I don't think I would be able to play dumb like that. I hate playing dumb. Now all we had to do was find out why Ahsoka was here.

 **A/N: I'm going to try to update every week, but no promises**

 **If you want me to include more characters from the Star Wars universe, please comment. I am already thinking of bringing in Anakin.**


	5. Ahsoka: Demigod Dreams Suck

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
Disclaimer: This is a Disclaimer. If I was Rick Riordan or George Lucas, I wouldn't need a Disclaimer. So there.**

Ahsoka's POV

That night I had a dream. In my dream I saw what I thought was the council room, when some dude walked in. That guy gave me the creeps. Suddenly I realized who it was. It was Ares, god of war. Just then there was a flash of light and Anakin appeared in the centre of the room. He seemed to be unconscious. Ares walked out.

What a jerk, I thought. An unconscious stranger appears in his room and he just leaves? He didn't even check if Anakin was okay.

Just then Ares reappeared with Zeus in tow.

"Then this guy," Ares gestured at Anakin, "appeared in the middle of my room. Who is he anyway?"

Oops. Forgot to tell them that I had left my Master behind in my galaxy. Well, they'll find out soon enough.

The scene shifted. This time I was in a library. Athena sat in the background reading a book. There was another flash of light, but this time it was Obi-Wan who appeared. Athena didn't seem to notice. It was only when Obi-Wan stood up and cleared his throat that Athena looked up.

"Oh hello," she said casually, as if strangers appearing in her library was an everyday thing.

"Um," Obi-Wan started awkwardly, "sorry to intrude, but who are you?"

"I am Athena, Goddess of Wisdom."

"You mean like, the Greek goddess Athena?" Typical Obi-Wan. Of course he remembered everything from Spatial Studies. Obi-Wan is definitely the Jedi version of Athena. Maybe that's why he met Athena first.

"Indeed," Athena replied to Obi-Wan's question.

"Where are we?"

"You are on Mt. Olympus," Athena replied, like it should be obvious.

"So we're in Greece?" Funny. That's what I said.

"No. Mt. Olympus is just a figure of speech. We are actually in America at the moment."

"Thank you. Do you know what I am doing here?"

"Possibly. Are you familiar with another girl named Ahsoka?"

"Ahsoka's here?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Glad someone cares. "We wondered where she disappeared off to."

"Yes, Ahsoka is here."

Just then Ares came running into the room.

"Athena," he said, "Zeus wants you. Some stranger appeared in my room, and he thought you might know who he is."

Obi-Wan spoke up. "It might be possible that this stranger is my old Padawan, Anakin. May I come with you, Lady Athena?"

"Of course," Athena replied. "In all of this, I have forgotten to ask your name."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi Master."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. Let's go take a look at your friend."

I woke up. Anakin and Obi-Wan are here, I thought. Well not here, but with the gods on Olympus. I decided to wake up Percy.

"Percy, wake up," I said gently. No response.

"Percy," I said a little louder. Nothing.

"Percy! Get out of bed this instant or I will tell Athena you like Annabeth!"

He rolled over. "She already knows," he muttered. Then he fell back asleep.

"Fine," I thought out loud, "be like that."

I stalked out of the cabin and walked across the yard. I was about to knock on the door, when Annabeth opened it.

"No luck?" she asked me.

I was confused. "What are you taking about?"

"Percy. I'm guessing he won't get up."

"Yeah," I said cautiously. "How did you know?"

"I could hear you from here. Nice threat, but a little late."

"I realize that now," I said. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh, no, you didn't," she reassured me. "I usually get up around now anyway."

"Good. So I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Well, seeing Percy isn't here," she said casually, "why don't you tell me. We can tell Seaweed Brain later."

I told her about my dream, careful not to leave anything out. She was surprised, yet pleased, that Obi-Wan already knew about the gods.

"What do you think this means?" I asked.

"If I didn't know better, I would think the Fates are playing a prank. But that isn't usually their style."

"So," I said, "I guess we can expect two more Jedi around here sometime soon."

"Yeah, guess so. I think we should go wake up Percy. We wouldn't want him missing breakfast." She grinned in a way I sometimes do before I prank Anakin or Barriss. This should be good.

We strolled casually into Percy's cabin.

"Me first," I said. I already knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Wake up Percy," I gave him a chance to avoid the embarrassment of what I was about to do. No response. Oh, well. I wave my hand and flip him upside down. He lands face first in the pillow. I wave my hand again. Flip, flip, flip. How anyone could sleep through this, I didn't know. Luckily Annabeth took pity on me and decided to help.

"Perseus Jackson!" She screamed, while I lifted him up and flipped him upside down. "If you don't get up this instant, I'm breaking up with you!" I shook him around a bit for good measure.

He groaned. "Okay, okay. I'm up."

"Good," Annabeth growled. Man, that girl could be scary if she wanted to.

"So," Percy said groggily, "what's up?"

"Ahsoka had a dream."

"More of a vision actually," I corrected.

"Whatever you call it, it was a lot like a Demigod dream, which we sometimes have," Annabeth said.

"Actually I usually get them every night," Percy said casually, as if it was no big deal. "But seriously, Demigod dreams suck. I assume these 'visions' are no better?"

"Well," I said carefully, "sometimes they are nightmares or memories, often they are glimpses of the present or future. We gain some of our most important information from visions. That and meditating."

"What do you think this was?" Percy asked curiously.

"I think it was a view of the present, maybe it was sent as a warning."

"You mean you think the gods sent you that dream?" Annabeth looked slightly surprised.

"Yup. That's exactly what I think," I replied. Let's just hope Anakin doesn't blow up the camp before we can explain this mess to him.

 **A/N: If you have any suggestions, comments or anything else for that matter, please comment. I have a basic idea for where this is going, but am open to any suggestions you might have.**


	6. Anakin: You've Got the Wrong Jedi

**Sorry for the long wait. I really have no excuse. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Reviews really help motivate me.**

 **Disclaimer: To everyone who still thinks that I own this, think again. I don't. :P**

Anakin POV

When I woke up this morning I immediately grabbed my lightsaber and turned it on. My reason? I fell asleep in my bed. I woke up in a bed that was definitely _not_ mine. My bed is definitely not blood red. I quickly got dressed, and was about to go find whoever owned this bed, when Obi-Wan walked in.

"Hello Anakin," he said casually.

"What is going on?" I asked. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"You know I don't like jokes, Anakin," he replied. "And yes I know what's going on. Well, at least partially."

"So," I said, "what is going on?"

"We have been transported to Mt. Olympus by the Fates."

Well that made a lot of sense, not. "Mt. what?" I asked.

"Mt. Olympus," he answered.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Do you remember when we did planet Earth in Spatial Studies?" he asked.

Well that's a stupid question, of course I don't. "Nope," I answered.

"Well, on Earth, there was a civilization in Greece. There were multiple gods that this civilization worshipped."

"So," I asked, "why would we care?"

"Because that's where we are now. With the Greek Gods."

"Why?" I asked. "That doesn't make sense."

"We have a meeting with the gods in five minutes," Obi-Wan said. "That's why I came to get you. We're trying to figure out why we're here."

Five minutes later I was in the throne room surrounded by the gods. This whole place was creeping me out, but seeing a bunch of 20 ft. tall gods is just plain scary. Zeus decided to start our meeting.

"Not another one!"

"Zeus," a goddess – Hera, I think – scolded him, "these are our guests. We should treat them with respect."

"No, _they_ must respect _me_ ," Zeus declared. "I am the king of the gods!"

"And yet he's younger than half of us," one of the gods muttered, so that only Obi-Wan and I could hear.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are with the girl?"

"What girl?" I asked, this is so confusing.

"Ahsoka," Obi-Wan whispered to me.

"Oh," I said. "Yeah, we're with her."

"She has been sent to Camp Half-Blood, disguised as a camper," Zeus told me.

"So… how does this camp thing work?" I asked. "What is Camp Half-Blood anyway?"

"Camp Half-Blood is a place where our children can go to train and be protected from the monsters," Zeus replied.

"Wait, your children?" I asked this was so confusing.

"Sadly, yes," Hera sniffed. "We, meaning them, sometimes still go down to earth and 'hook up' with mortals."

"Why is that such a big deal?" I asked.

"Our children attract monsters," Zeus explained, "so we send them to camp to be protected. Also to learn how to fight, which is equally important."

"So, you sent Ahsoka off to this camp," I said accusingly. "Why?"

"We believe that is where the Fates intended her to go when they sent her to us," Zeus replied evenly.

"So, what are you going to do with us?" I asked. This is starting to get really annoying. What are we even doing here?

"We will send you to camp as well," Zeus said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Anakin, this isn't helping," Obi-Wan told me.

"I don't care," I shouted. "Why do I have to go to this stupid camp?"

"That is what the Fates intended," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Fine," I said, "I'll go. What do we have to do?

"Well," Zeus said, "we should make you look like campers. Aphrodite, would you do the honours?"

"Sure," Aphrodite said. "Wo is it?"

I didn't get that, but apparently Zeus did. "Ares, I believe, and Athena," he said, pointing to me and Obi-Wan respectively.

Aphrodite started concentrating on us very hard, I was starting to get a slight tingly feeling when she announced, "Done."

They let me and Obi-Wan look at ourselves in the mirror. The first thing I noticed was that I looked… younger.

"What happened?" I asked. Then I glanced over at Obi-Wan, he also looked younger. He also looked different. He looked like someone I just couldn't place…

"Aphrodite changed your appearance to make you look younger," Zeus explained. "She also changed you a bit to more closely resemble your godly parent."

So that explained why Obi-Wan looked like someone familiar. He looked like Athena. But, "Wait, does that mean that we're now your kids?" I asked. |This would be great. Now whenever people ask me who my father is I can say Ares. So much simpler than making a fool of myself trying to explain that I didn't have one.

"No," Zeus said. Well there goes that idea. "You will simply have to pretend."

"So," I asked, "can we go now?"

"You are mostly prepared," Zeus agreed, "but you should learn some more about us."

"Read this book," Athena tossed us each a book. The title read, _The Complete Guide to Greek Mythology,_ "It should clear a few things up."

"Thanks," I said, though I wasn't actually going to read it. Obi-Wan would. I could ask him about it if I ever needed to. It was better than actually reading the book.

As we walked back to the guest palace, Obi-Wan kept his nose stuck in the book Athena had given us. I thought heard him mumble something about the wrongness of marrying your sister or something like that. But then he moved on and I thought I had just imagined it.

We finally got back to the guest palace. There we were dressed in some clothes that were more appropriate for 'kids our age'. We stood in the middle of the room waiting. At first nothing happened. Suddenly I felt a shiver in my toes, like I had when Aphrodite had changed us. I looked down and my toes were covered in a glowing light, which was quickly spreading up my legs.

I closed my eyes as the light passed over my head, and the world went dark.

 **A/N: I would appreciate any reviews. I have a general idea of where this is going, but if you have a suggestion, feel free to comment or PM me.**


	7. Ahsoka: Anakin Ruins it All

**Sorry for the wait. I couldn't think of a way to start the chapter. Thank you to KayKay the Demigod and GameMaker954 for inspiration. I won't use you ideas directly (sorry guys) but I do have a better sense of where this is going, so thank you.**

 **Also, Happy Canada Day or for non-Canadians, Happy 1st of July!**

 **Disclaimer still applies.**

Ahsoka POV

I had just got up this morning when I heard nearly simultaneous screams from the Ares and Athena cabins. It took me about five seconds to figure out what had happened. Looks like Anakin and Obi-Wan are here.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" I heard Clarisse screech from the Ares cabin.

"Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight," was the reply.

I groaned. Great. Now Clarisse knows of the Jedi. Let's just hope Anakin doesn't recognise me.

The door to the Ares cabin opened. Clarisse stormed out, dragging Anakin along with her. I giggled. It wasn't everyday your master was dragged around by a teenage girl. Then again, Anakin looked way younger than usual.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled at me.

"Nothing," I replied carefully.

"What's your name?" he asked casually. Uh oh. I think he might be flirting with me.

"I'm Ahsoka," I said.

"Snips?" he gasped before I could tell him to shut up.

"What's a snips?" Clarisse demanded. "Is it some sort of Jedi hair cut?"

By now a large crowd had gathered. I sighed. Sounds like my secret won't be secret for long. Just then, Annabeth came running out of the Athena cabin.

"Ahsoka?" she called.

"Over here," I answered. "What is it?"

She pulled me aside. "Obi-Wan's here."

"I assumed so, seeing as your cabin screamed as well," I told her.

"As well?"

"Yeah, Anakin showed up in the Ares cabin. Clarisse found him."

"She sure made a scene of it," Annabeth noticed.

"Yes, she did. Sadly, Anakin introduced himself as a Jedi, so now the entire camp wants to know what that is."

She sighed. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"One last thing, he recognised me, he made that fairly obvious. So now the camp suspects me of being a Jedi as well."

"And I'm assuming they don't exactly think that Jedi are good?"

"Exactly," I told her.

I realised that we had walked all the way to Poseidon's cabin.

Percy stuck his head out the door. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

I told him what I had said to Annabeth.

"Wow," he said, suddenly less cheerful. "So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I said miserably.

"First of all," he said, "let's try to convince them that Jedi are good."

"Good idea," Annabeth said. "Let's get started."

As we walked back over to the mob, I tried to think of something to say. When we got there I still didn't have any ideas. Luckily, Annabeth did.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Clarisse growled, "This spy here," she gestured at Anakin, "appeared in the middle of my cabin. He must be a monster. Somebody in camp probably summoned him."

"I'm sure nobody would do that," Percy said, trying to calm Clarisse down. It was at that moment that Obi-Wan chose to exit the Athena cabin.

"Oh, hello," he said casually.

"It was him," Clarisse screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at Percy. "He summoned these monsters."

I stepped up. "It wasn't Percy," I said. "And we aren't monsters."

Too late I realised my mistake. "Oh, so then it was probably you!" she screamed. "You and Percy. Percy summoned you and then together you summoned them!"

"No," I panicked, "It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, yeah?" Clarisse sneered. "that probably isn't even hat you really look like. Lou Ellen?"

"Yes?" a voice answered from the suddenly silent crowd.

"Remove the mist and show us what Ahsoka _really_ looks like!" she ordered.

Lou Ellen was nice enough. I really hoped she didn't.

However, it seemed luck wasn't on my side. "Okay," she said, looking extremely curious. She started focusing really hard. A few seconds passed, then the crowd gasped. Clarisse looked smug.

"See," she said, "she is a monster. She's probably here to destroy us."

The crowd growled. Then they burst out chanting, "Traitors! Traitors!"

"All in favor of banishing Ahsoka from camp?" Clarisse asked. Almost everyone's hands flew up.

"What about Percy?" another Ares kid called. "He brought her here. I say we banish him to!"

This time less people seemed certain, I guess Percy was popular around here.

"All in favor of banishing Percy Jackson?" Clarisse called. I could see that she was enjoying this.

Most people kept their hands down, however it didn't matter to Clarisse. She seemed determined on getting us kicked out. Maybe as revenge for something.

"It's settled then. If somebody would be kind enough to grab their stuff, we can get rid of them now."

"Hey," somebody shouted from the crowd. "We voted that Percy stays."

"Yeah!" Someone else shouted.

Soon almost everyone was screaming for Percy to stay.

"Fine, Clarisse snapped, "Percy stays. But let's get rid of Ahsoka before she causes any _more_ trouble."

She shoved me onto the grass and tied my hands and feet together. I could easily get out of it using the force, but that would only make me more suspicious. Percy stayed with me as the crowd moved off the get my stuff. I'm glad they let him stay in camp.

"So," Percy said, trying to relieve the tension, "what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I confessed.

He handed me a handful of gold coins.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"If you need to contact somebody, just find a way to create a rainbow, then throw the coin in."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes. You have to contact the goddess Iris so say: Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me- and then the name of whoever you want to see."

"Great, thanks," I said.

"Just don't tell anyone I gave them to you."

"Of course not," I told him.

"Goodbye Ahsoka," he said then he walked away. He had only gone a few steps when he collapsed.

"Percy!" I yelled. He didn't hear me.

Instead he simply disappeared.

 **A/N: Reviews motivate me! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far.**


	8. Annabeth: I Have a Plan

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. My family in Australia came over for a few weeks. I don't see them very often so I tried to spend as much time with them as possible. I'm sorry to anyone who thought that I had given up on this story. I haven't. Now, another chapter.**

Annabeth POV

I was just walking back to my cabin when I heard Ahsoka scream. "Percy!" she shouted.

I looked over in time to see Percy disappear. The next second Ahsoka broke the ropes holding her and sprinted off to her cabin.

"Ahsoka, wait!" I yelled after her, but she didn't hear me.

I knocked on her door. No response.

"Ahsoka?" I called.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me. "If you came to kick me out, wait a second. I'm packing."

"Ahsoka, it's me, Annabeth," I pleaded.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth," she stuck her head out the door.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Sure." Ahsoka opened the door quickly and I slipped in.

"You have to help me find Percy," I whispered as soon as the door was shut.

"I agree," Ahsoka said, "but I can't stay in camp. Clarisse has made it pretty clear that I'm leaving, even if she has to drag me out."

"Not necessarily, remember, Athena always has a plan."

I could tell that she was about to protest, so instead I shouted loud enough for anyone right outside to hear, "Pack your stuff, you're leaving now!"

She looked at me questioningly. "Just play along," I whispered back.

I must say, my plan went quite well from there.

Quickly I snuck back too my cabin and grabbed my Yankees cap. I was ready. I ran back to Ahsoka's cabin. She was just finishing packing.

"Sorry about this," I muttered. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the cabin.

On the way out I bumped into Clarisse.

"What are you doing with Ahsoka?" she questioned me.

"I'm escorting her out of camp," I respond coolly.

"Good," she sneered back. "The sooner we're rid of this filth, the better." She gave Ahsoka a shoved and stalked off. As soon as she was gone we ran off to the big house. I had to let Chiron know what I was doing.

"I suppose you've heard that Ahsoka has been banished," I said casually, it was fairly common knowledge.

"Yes, I have," Chiron sighed.

"Well I'm escorting her out of camp," I said. But I winked at him afterwards, and he winked back, so I knew he understood.

I pulled her past the boundaries and down Half-Blood hill. As soon as we were out of sight of the camp I stopped.

"So," Ahsoka asked, "what's your plan?"

I pulled out my hat. "This."

"What's so special about a hat?" Ahsoka asked.

Instead of answering her, I put it on.

She gasped. "So that's how I'm going to-,"

I nodded, laughing at the look on her face. Then I realized that she couldn't see me.

"Yes," I said.

"Cool," she said cheerfully. "I always wanted to be invisible."

I smiled and handed her the hat. "Now make sure you don't accidentally take it off." I warned her.

"You can stay in your cabin," I told her. "I'm not sure what to do about meals, but you could talk to Chiron. I might not be able to talk to you during the day, so just do whatever."

"Got it," the air in front of me answered, so I assumed that was where Ahsoka was standing.

Then I turned and walked back to camp, hoping that Ahsoka was following me.

The next few days passed rather uneventfully. At meal times, Ahsoka stood at the end of my table and I tried to sit at the end as much as possible. One day I was stuck in the middle and she had to sit under the table, much to her discomfort. She complained loudly about it for ten minutes afterwards before I told her to shut up before someone heard her.

A few days later Chiron called me to the big house.

"Hera has given me a clue to finding Percy," he said.

"What did she say?" I asked grimacing. It just _had_ to be Hera.

"She said to go look around the Grand Canyon for someone with only one shoe. He would know where Percy is."

"That's great," I said sarcastically. "When do I leave?"

"Actually, I was hoping that you would take Ahsoka. You could leave after that and look for Percy."

I ran off to the Apollo cabin and borrowed a chariot. Then I went to the Pegasi stable to borrow a Pegasus or two.

I had finished harnessing the Pegasi and was just about to go find Ahsoka when Butch showed up.

"There's a storm brewing over the Grand Canyon," he announced. "You'll need me."

I sighed. "Actually I'm fine. I'll go alone."

This argument lasted a few minutes, before I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you can come."

When we got back I had three new Half-Bloods with me. Leo, Piper and Jason. Leo was claimed almost immediately as Son of Hephaestus. At the campfire I whispered my plan to Ahsoka. We would leave tomorrow. The camp fire ended with Piper's claiming as Daughter of Aphrodite. If you've ever seen one, you would know that it's no small occasion. As I walked away, I saw Piper desperately trying to minimize her beauty transformation, and failing miserably.

I walked away laughing quietly to myself and collided with an invisible wall and fell over. "What is it Ahsoka?" I asked annoyed.

"You were walking slowly so I stopped to wait for you," she answered innocently.

"Why were you waiting for me?" I asked suspiciously. She had used her 'I'm up to something' tone of voice. She probably also had a look to go with it, but since she was invisible, I couldn't see her face.

"Chiron wants us."

"In the middle of the night?" I practically screeched.

"Yes. He has to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan as well. This has to be secret."

"Okay," I said.

She turned and ran off to go find the other Jedi. At least, I think she did. Once again, I wasn't sure.

 **A/N: Read and Review! I'm happy to answer any questions you have! I'm going to be away on vacation for the next two weeks then camp afterwards. I may update but most likely not. I will probably not update till after school has started.**


	9. Ahsoka: I Get a Quest

**I apologize to anyone who thought I had given up on this. I haven't. I had like zero inspiration and school was really busy.**

 **Disclaimer: I am a thirteen year old girl. Not a *however old Rick and George are* man.**

Ahsoka POV

I've decided that being invisible sucks. A lot. There's nobody to talk to; since I'm supposedly not at camp, there's nothing to; in case the hat fell off or someone touched me and I'm hungry. Well, that isn't really from being invisible. It's just a fact.

I'm glad I can finally take the hat off, even if it's just for a while. Right now I'm sitting in the big house waiting for someone to say something. I glance at Anakin. He looks at me. _What are we doing?_ He thought in my mind.

"What are we doing?" I said out loud, breaking the silence. Everyone looks at me. By then I had given up trying to hide my appearance and was in full togruta mode. It felt good. You may not know it, but if you've ever been stuck in a different body, even if it's only for a little while, it sucks. It feels like claustrophobia and that feeling you get when your foot falls asleep, only all at once.

I looked at Annabeth. "Sooo… Are we going to do anything or what?"

She looked startled. "Of course, can we go now, Chiron?"

"You should ask Rachel first."

"Why would we ask Rachel," Skyguy asked. "Who is Rachel anyway?"

"Rachel is our oracle. She says prophecies."

"I'll go," I volunteered.

"Me too," Annabeth insisted.

Once we arrived at Rachel's cave, I called in, "Hey Rachel?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"We need a prophecy," Annabeth said.

"You have to ask a question, I think," Rachel said.

"Okay," I said nervously, "What must we do to find Percy?"

I looked at Rachel expectantly. Suddenly there was a lot of green mist started pouring out of her mouth and slowly surrounding us.

"Is this normal?" I asked Annabeth.

She was about to reply when the oracle started to speak:

 _Three from afar and one from near_

 _Shall go forth to find the cause of their fear_

 _Two shall be lost by the end of the week_

 _And in the end you shan't find what you seek_

I glanced over at Annabeth. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," she replied.

"It sounds like two of us are going to die and that we'll fail in the end."

I looked over at Rachel, "What are you thinking Rachel?" I asked.

"I don't know. Prophecies almost always have a double meaning. Who knows what it means."

"We should go tell the boys," I said.

"Good idea," Annabeth said. "Do you want to come Rachel?"

"No, I'm going to bed."

I laughed, "Good idea. We should hurry up and tell the boys, I'm," I interrupted myself with a huge yawn, "tired."

"Let's go before Ahsoka here falls asleep and I have to carry her back.

Once we got back to the big house, we told Chiron, Anakin and Obi-Wan the prophesy.

"We're all going to die!" Anakin exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Not necessarily Skyguy," I told him. "Prophecies can have double meanings."

"That doesn't have many double meanings to me!" he exclaimed. "I'm not going."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan looked at him reproachfully. "It says that there will be four, not three."

"Then get someone else to do it!"

"Are you afraid Master?" I smirked at him. It always worked."

"No, of course not," he said quickly.

"Well I'm going," I said loudly. "If you don't come I guess I'll have to tell all the other Jedi that- "

"Okay, okay. I'll come."

"Thank you. Obi-Wan?"

"I'm in," he replied. Why couldn't Anakin be like that?

"You don't have to come," I told Annabeth. "This could be for anyone at camp."

"So she doesn't have to but I do?!" Anakin burst out.

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed before I could even say a word. Personally I would have just told him to shut up, but that works to I guess.

"Actually I think I do," Annabeth said. "I was there when Rachel gave the prophecy, and I'm his girlfriend. Even if I didn't have to, I want to."

"Thanks guys," I muttered. "I guess we elect a leader now."

"This is your prophecy, Ahsoka. You will lead the quest," Chiron told me.

"I'm her Master," Anakin declared. "I should lead the quest."

I groaned. "Yes, but Master, I've been here longer. I know more about this place than you do. What did you think I was doing while I was invisible?"

"I don't know," he said, frustrated, "hiding?"

"No, I was researching. I learned all about hellhounds and dracanae and-"

"What are those?" Anakin demanded.

"Exactly, you know nothing about here. Now can I lead my quest in peace?"

"Fine Snips."

"Good," I said brightly, turning to the others. "When do we leave?

"Tomorrow." Annabeth said confidently.

"Yes, you will leave tomorrow," Chiron agreed.

"Has Jason said anything?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Chiron said sadly, "he doesn't remember anything from his past."

"You haven't noticed anything?" Annabeth pleaded.

"I have," I exclaimed, suddenly remembering something.

"What did you notice?" Everyone asked curiously.

"Well, I noticed that Jason has a gold coin that turns into a gold sword. We don't have any gold weapons; it must be from somewhere else. And secondly, I noticed that he calls all the gods by their Roman form. For example, he called Leo a son of Vulcan just after Leo was claimed. I just don't understand, why is he acting like a Roman?"

There was silence. Annabeth spoke first, "Maybe because…" She paused as if it was too crazy to be true, "Maybe because he is Roman," she finished. We all gasped.

"It can't be," Chiron exclaimed.

"It all adds up though," I thought out loud. "Romans used imperial gold. I would also explain his tattoo."

"What tattoo?" Annabeth asked.

"It says SPQR with a bunch of lines under it," I said.

"SPQR," Annabeth mused, "Senatus Populusque Romanus, definitely Roman."

"I vote we ask him about it tomorrow," I put in. "It might spark his memory."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan said, "I'll see you in the morning, good night Padawan."

"Good night Master," I said back. We all left and went to our cabins. I was all alone in mine again. It was extremely lonely. I wondered how Percy had lived all alone in his cabin without company. At least it was a homey cabin. I felt bad for Jason all alone in the gleaming piece of marble cabin that was Zeus'.

Sighing, I lay down on my bed. Tomorrow I would be leading the quest to find The Lost Hero. **(A/N: Did you see what I did there?)** This was all so confusing. I turned over onto my side and closed my eyes. I'll think about it tomorrow.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so boring, I promise they will start their quest tomorrow**


	10. Ahsoka: We Crash and Burn

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I never meant to make you wait this long, and I don't have much of an excuse. I was stuck on a minor point in the plot (no spoilers!) and had a difficult time getting inspiration. I also wrote another fic with my friends (which I shouldn't have, but they were very convincing!) Once again, I'm so sorry, I have no intentions of giving up on this. Enjoy.**

 **Ahsoka POV**

I woke up this morning after a completely unrefreshing sleep. I had stayed up half the night, researching monsters we might have to face and trying to come up with a plan. When I finally did get to sleep it was no better. My dreams were plagued with visions of failure. I was just about to roll over and try to get some more sleep when Annabeth knocked on my door.

"Wake up Ahsoka," she called. "Chiron said we should leave early."

"Okay," I sighed and rolled out of bed, falling onto the floor. "Ow," I muttered, scrambling to my feet.

"We'll meet you at the Big House in a minute or two."

"Great, thanks," I muttered. I looked over at Percy's bed. He was still gone. He hadn't magically reappeared overnight. I wasn't expecting it to happen, but it would've been great. I walked over to the desk I was using to hold my plans. The great thing about being in a cabin with only two people is that – unlike the Hermes Cabin – we can have furniture. I grabbed them and slipped them into my backpack.

Then I found my traditional togruta outfit and put it on. It was a miracle I had one. Aphrodite had taken mine. That reminds me… I should ask for it back. Anyways, this one came from Anakin's bag. Don't ask why he had one. Maybe he just carries one around for situations like this. Or maybe Aphrodite gave it back to him… Hmm, who knows.

When I ran outside, Annabeth gasped. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" I asked, gesturing to my clothes. I noticed that neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan were wearing they're usual clothes. I sighed. "This is what I usually wear."

"You should've seen what she was wearing when I first met her," Anakin exclaimed. "That one was-"

I cut him off before he could say anything embarrassing. "More revealing, I know. Don't ask me why togruta traditions are what they are."

"So," Annabeth asked, "plans?"

"I have a basic plan," I said cautiously. "We should start at where Jason was found. The Grand Canyon. Maybe he comes from somewhere near there."

"We should ask Leo and Piper," Annabeth suggested. "They were going to leave on their quest today."

"Good idea." We ran to wake up Leo and Piper.

"Why were you at the Grand Canyon?" Annabeth asked them.

"We were on a field trip with Wilderness School for Delinquents," Leo grinned.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"Nevada."

"Thanks, we should go now. IM us if Jason regains his memories," I called as we ran off.

"Okay," Piper shouted back.

Once we were back at the Big House we got some bad news. "I need you to be back before the solstice," Chiron announced gravely.

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed. "That's only four days!"

"You must accept that you may not find Percy," Chiron reminded her.

Suddenly I thought of something. "Nevada's on the other side of the country. How are we going to get there and back in four days, never mind looking for Percy?"

"We fly," Annabeth suggested.

"But that's too expensive," I pointed out.

"Not if we go by Pegasus Express," Annabeth said jokingly.

We raced to the Pegasus stables and quickly found two Pegasi and a chariot. We flew them back to the top of the hill where everyone was waiting. Anakin and Obi-Wan climbed in.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed. The Pegasi leapt into the air, pulling us with them. I looked back at the big house, rapidly shrinking, before disappearing from the horizon completely. I glanced up to the front of the chariot, where I saw Obi-Wan doubled over, looking rather seasick.

Anakin, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He kept tapping Annabeth on the shoulder to ask her something. Annabeth did not seem to appreciate all of his persistent questions, instead choosing to stare straight ahead.

"Was that guy who disappeared your boyfriend?" Anakin asked.

This time it was one question too many. "Shut up!" Annabeth exclaimed loudly, causing Obi-Wan to fall over. I remembered that I was supposed to be watching for monsters. I picked up the binoculars and pointed them up to the sky. Thankfully that was clear.

Suddenly I glimpsed something down on land.

"Umm, Annabeth?" I asked nervously. "What's that?"

She looked over her shoulder. "Already?" she sighed.

She shoved the reins for the pegasi into Anakin's hands. "Here, take this. Don't let them go out of control."

She came over to the back with me. "At least it can't fly," she muttered. For on the ground prowled a chimera, it's three heads glaring menacingly up at us. From up here it seemed rather small, but I could tell that it was truly massive. It roared, the sound echoing clearly up to us.

"How do you destroy that thing?" I panicked.

"In the myth with Bellerophon, he approached it from the air on a Pegasus…"

"Check."

"He killed it with a lead tipped spear…"

"Not check," I moaned. "Maybe we can just ignore it."

Just then the Chimera breathed a column of fire up towards us, lighting up the air where we were just seconds ago.

"Or not," I sighed. "Can we go any higher?"

"Take us higher," Annabeth screamed up at Anakin.

"How do you do that?" Anakin panicked.

"Give me the reins," Annabeth sighed. Anakin handed them over without complaint. He looked nearly as green as Obi-Wan.

I pointed the binoculars back down at the chimera. It stared straight back up at me, it's malicious eyes glinting. It opened it's mouth, the way it had when…

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "It's going to shoot fire at us again!"

"Higher, higher!" Annabeth tugged on the reins, but the pegasi refused. "I wish Percy was here. He could talk some sense into them."

I saw it merely seconds before it hit us. A column of flame hurtling through the sky, straight towards us.

"Take cover!" I screamed. The flames engulfed our wooden chariot, instantly setting it on fire. The harness on the pegasi was instantly seared away. Suddenly we were falling.

I used the force to try to grab the pegasi, but they were already too far away. We were all still inside the chariot. I grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Jump!" I yelled.

"Are you insane?" she exclaimed.

"Just do it," I told her. "Trust me."

Together we leaped out of the burning chariot. As we plummeted towards the ground, I used the force to slow our decent. Gradually we slowed, before finally stopping just feet above the ground.

With horror, I realized that Anakin and Obi-Wan hadn't realized we had jumped, and were still sitting in the chariot. I quickly reached out with the force and tried to slow its descent. I slowly felt it slow down, but there wasn't enough time.

"Move!" I exclaimed. We turned and ran as the chariot slammed into the earth right behind us. We quickly ran over to the crashed chariot and inspected Anakin and Obi-Wan. They were unconscious, but appeared to be fine.

Suddenly, a growl from behind us alerted to a more immediate danger. Standing right behind us, was the Chimera.

 **I apologize for any mythical problems with the Chimera, it was the thing I was stuck on. Eventually, I was sick of having no success looking for a monster, and just chose that one. Please review. Anything you have to say, I want to hear. If you have an idea for a monster, please, please, please tell me. Thank you to my wonderful readers, I hope to update soon.**


	11. Ahsoka: I Defeat my Enemies

**Thank you to everyone for reading. It has been a stressful time for me, as I had to decide where I was going to go for highschool. Don't worry, I haven't given up on you!**

 **Ahsoka POV**

I panicked. _How was I supposed to defeat this thing?_ I thought of all the things I had faced as a Jedi.

"Any ideas?" I asked Annabeth.

"How did Bellerophon do it?" She asked.

"We've been over this," I reminded her.

"Yes, I know, but think! There has to be something we forgot!"

I thought about that. "A lead tipped spear you say," I mused. "How did that work?"

"The lead melted in the fiery mouth and it choked to death," she explained.

I had a terrible idea. It might just work. It would go against everything I stood for, but it was the only way.

"I have an idea," I said. "You distract it, I will need my concentration."

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see," I said. "I just hope it works."

I closed my eyes. With the force, I could feel exactly where the monster was. I thought of what I had to do. I had never used the Dark Side before. I thought of every time I felt angry. But instead of finding peace with myself as I was trained to do, I let it course through me. My anger gave me strength.

I reached out to the Chimera. I felt it's life force, strong and powerful. It would be a shame to destroy it. I quelled those thoughts. I knew what I had to do. I closed my fist. I heard the monster choke and splutter. It was working.

I opened my eyes as Annabeth drove her knife into the Chimera's throat, killing it. I collapsed. A wave of shame washed over me. I broke my promise. I promised never to use the Dark Side.

"Hey," Annabeth came over to me. "You did it!"

"I know. But now what?" I asked. "We have no chariot, no pegasi, and two unconscious Jedi."

"And I don't suppose we'll be walking," Annabeth sighed.

Suddenly from behind us we heard Obi-Wan yelling. "Help! Help!"

We ran over. "What is it Obi-Wan?" I asked.

"It's Anakin!" He exclaimed. "He's gone insane."

"I'm still not sure what the problem is, Master. Isn't that his usual behaviour?"

"Still, he doesn't usually try to kill me," Obi-Wan said.

"I think he's possessed," Annabeth yelped as Anakin chased her around with a lightsaber.

"Maybe we should restrain him," I suggested.

"But how?" Annabeth panted, struggling to escape the wrath of Anakin.

"I have some rope in my bag," Obi-Wan suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed, he has a light stick or whatever you call it," Annabeth remarked. "I don't know about you, but I don't really want to come into contact with that thing."

"I'll help you out," I offered. I'd duelled my Master before, but I'd never defeated him. _Hopefully that will change, seeing as he's possessed at the moment._

"Die, traitors of the earth," Anakin said in a creepy voice that didn't sound like his usual one.

"Umm, what?" I asked. I turned my lightsabers on. Around me was only flat, open space.

"You have betrayed them," he said. "As you speak, they go to their deaths. Queen Hera is foolish. She will never succeed. The Earth Mother will once again rule the earth!"

Then he attacked. I brought up both lightsabers to deflect the strike. I slowly tried to push him towards Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth," I called. "Catch!" I deactivated my shoto and tossed it to her.

"Careful with that," I warned.

She managed to activate it safely. "Now you can help me," I told her. "Just watch out. They cut more easily than a sword."

I was so busy instructing Annabeth, I almost forgot about Anakin. His lightsaber skimmed my stomach. I screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Anakin closed in for the finishing blow. I weakly lifted my lightsaber above my head, but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop anything.

Just as he was about to finish me, Annabeth saved me. She caught the blade on my shoto, and managed to push it away from me. I saw Obi-Wan running over to help.

With my last bit of strength, I pushed Anakin away from me. I grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber and pulled. He struggled against my grip, but eventually yielded. I pulled it from him and collapsed to the ground.

Finally, I passed out from the pain.

 **A/N: Questions and comments encouraged. Please tell me anything you have to say. I love to hear it!**


	12. Annabeth: The Queen of Cover Stories

**OMG, I'm so sorry! I would love to say that I was busy and had no time, but I would be lying. I simply had no inspiration. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out American geography. I'm from Canada, I have no idea how you Americans learn 50 states! Anyway, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Again, I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I missed writing on this story. Now, enjoy your overdue chapter.**

 **Annabeth POV**

"Everybody stay calm," I said, my mind in total panic. Obi-Wan grabbed a coil of half-charred rope from the chariot.

"It won't hold him long," he said, handing it to me, "but it was the best I could find."

I quickly bound Anakin's hands and feet. "What now?" I asked."We can just drag him across the country!"

"Speaking of which," Ahsoka said, "we can't just walk across the country either. We're going to need a ride. Is there a town nearby?"

"I'm not sure. Do you know what state we're in? Ohio maybe?"

"Annabeth'" Ahsoka said. "I have no clue what state we're in! Ohio sounds great! Right now, we are stuck in the middle of a forest. Let's just walk west and see what happens."

"Ahsoka and I could take turns levitating Anakin so he can't run off," Obi-Wan interjected.

"Very well," I said. "I guess we're walking."

After walking for hours in the hot summer sun I was ready to give up. "Okay Ahsoka, put Anakin down," I sighed, wiping my brow. "I guess we'll be camping here tonight."

"Wait," Ahsoka said, stopping to focus on something. "I think I hear cars. That means we're close to a busy road, maybe even a city. Just a bit further."

When we finally stepped out onto the road, I sighed with relief. "We made it!"

"Not quite yet," Ahsoka reminded us. "We still have to get to a town. And that means we need someone to stop for us."

We stood on the side of the road waving our arms and screaming. Eventually, someone noticed us and pulled over.

"Please help us sir, our, uh... father was injured while we were hiking," I said desperately. Ahsoka shot me a glance. I ignored her. "We can't see any wounds, but he's been unconscious for the past hour."

"We don't know what to do." Ahsoka added.

"Just stay calm," the man said. "As it turns out, I'm a doctor," he turned to Obi-Wan, who was holding Anakin. "May I see your husband?"

Obi-Wan went a deep colour of red. He looked about to protest, as was Ahsoka. I shot them both a glare. "Uh… Okay," Obi-Wan said, still blushing heavily.

The man lay Anakin down on the backseat and began to inspect him. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan turned to me. "You did this!"

"I'm sorry it was the first thing I could think of."

"What about guide, teacher, friend? Those are people too," Ahsoka resumed glaring at me. Obi-Wan shrugged. "I did not expect that," he said with amusement. "We have been mistaken for many things, but never married."

"That's because Jedi can't get married," Ahsoka said in annoyance.

"Both of you need to chill out," I said. "This is what we're stuck with. Roll with it. Make sure you tell Anakin before he starts calling you Master. That would bring up unwanted questions of domestic violence. Let's try to make this work. At least we have a place to go from now."

Just then, the man turned around from inspecting Anakin. "He appears to have been hit on the head."

"That must've been when he tripped. He was racing Annabeth and I across a field when he got his foot stuck in a root," Ahsoka supplied, glancing at me in question.

"Later," I mouthed. Suddenly I remembered why Ahsoka was confused in the first place. "Wait! Ahsoka also got cut!" I said.

Ahsoka groaned. "It's nothing. I've probably healed by now."

"Please just take a look at her," I asked the man.

He nodded before walking over to Ahsoka. "Where was it?" he asked, though it was painfully obvious from the rip in her tight clothes. I don't know how I forgot.

"Here," she motioned to the gaping hole. "I cut myself on a piece of glass." I decided then that Ahsoka was the master of cover stories. I made a mental note to ask her to think of some for me later.

"It seems to have stopped bleeding, which is a good sign," he said, standing up. "I'm afraid I don't know your names. I'm Dr. Levi May."

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Annabeth… Tano."

"Obi-Wan uh… Tano"

"His name is Anakin Tano," Ahsoka said, blushing. I cannot imagine what she was thinking.

"Very well. You are welcome to stay with my wife and I until Anakin recovers."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan accepted his offer before Ahsoka or I could object.

We piled into Dr. May's car. Obi-Wan sat in the front with Dr. May. Ahsoka and I sat in the back with Anakin between us.

"Why was Anakin hit on the head?" Ahsoka hissed at me as soon as the two adults started talking.

"I hit him on the head with your lightsaber. He's possessed Ahsoka. By one of Gaea's minions. We have to make sure she can't control him like that again. Not to mention the fact that we only have three days left. I don't know how we're going to find Percy like this."

"We'll find him," Ahsoka reassured me, though I wasn't all that comforted.

"I hope so."

"Welcome to Beatrice, Nebraska," Dr. May announced as we drove into the city. "Where are you guys from?"

"Long Island, New York," I said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed. "We were on a family trip when Anakin, well, tripped."

"We should be at my house in a few minutes. You are welcome as long as you wish."

When we arrived, Dr. May's wife, Elizabeth came out of the house to greet us. "Oh dear, Levi, what have you done," she scolded. "It seems we have more guests tonight. Come in friends, no need to stay out in the heat."

Elizabeth ushered us inside, before sitting us down at the table. "There are sausages in the fridge, Levi. Cook some up for us, will you?"

"Of course, love," Levi, I guess I should call him that, shouted as he hurried off to fetch the sausages.

"So tell me darlings," Elizabeth said, sitting down at the table. "What are your names?"

"I'm Ahsoka," Ahsoka said.

"Annabeth."

"Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan did not seem to appreciate being called a darling.

"Where am I?" a voice asked from the couch.

"Father, you're awake," I shouted, hurrying over to him. Anakin looked very confused for a moment, before understanding sparked in his eyes.

"Again, where am I?"

"You tripped and hit your head," Obi-Wan explained.

"We had to drag you halfway across the country," Ahsoka added.

"Right now we are guests in Levi and Elizabeth May's house," Obi-Wan said.

"So try not to destroy anything," Ahsoka whispered, so that Elizabeth couldn't hear.

"Come sit," Elizabeth invited. "Levi is making us some sausages."

Anakin came to sit with us at the table, just as Levi arrived with the sausages. Greedily, we stuffed our faces, only now realizing that we never had lunch.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Obi-Wan thanked the couple, "but I'm afraid we must be going tomorrow morning."

"I'm going to Franklin tomorrow, I work at the hospital there. You could take a Greyhound from there."

"Thank you," I said. "That would be very helpful."

"Now, I'm sure you must be exhausted," Elizabeth said. "I will show you to your rooms."

I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow. But my dreams that night were just beginning.

 **A/N: Review. Also, I'm sorry if you're offended by the 'gay' characters. However, if you are, you're in the wrong fandom. Rick has been writing wonderful LGBT characters, so you're just going to have to get over it. That is my belief, and you don't have to share it, but please respect everyone.**

 **Lots of love to all of you. I hope to update again soon.**


	13. Annabeth: Bad Dreams

**Sorry for making you wait so long. I haven't had access to a computer for a while, and I just haven't felt very inspired to work on it, but I promise I haven't given up on it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Annabeth POV**

Silence and darkness. There was no sign of where I could be. I got to my feet, hoping I would spot a clue of my whereabouts. Nothing.

Beside me, a torch flickered to life. I took a step back and nearly tripped over a body lying there. Percy! I knelt down beside his lifeless form, my hands gently shaking him, trying to wake him up.

"Percy!" I begged, "wake up! We need you. _I_ need you! Please wake up!" Silence. I put my face in my hands and started to sob. What if he never wakes up? What if he dies?

A low snarl woke me from my thoughts. A large wolf stepped into the light, her pelt glistening in the flames. "Wake," she spoke. I flinched back. Movement. Beside me, Percy stirred. Brushing off the dust that had begun collecting, he stood.

"Percy, it's me!" I exclaimed. His face showed no recognition. Not of me. Not of anything.

"Come," the wolf snarled again, before turning and disappearing back into the shadows. Percy followed. I tried to follow, but my feet were fixed in place.

"Percy please, look at me!" I begged him. He kept walking, as if I were only a ghost. He showed no sign of hearing anything.

"It's me, Annabeth!" he paused. Slowly he turned, glancing behind him.

"Hello Annabeth," he whispered, though I heard it as clearly as if he had spoken normally. His face went blank once more, and he turned and stepped into the shadows, drawn to the wolf by whatever connection he felt to her. The torch sputtered out leaving me alone. Silence and darkness fell over me once more.

I woke up with a gasp. I was back in my room at the Mays' house. Beside me Ahsoka slept fitfully. I had just turned my back to her to change into my clothes, when she gasped, "I saw him!"

"Who?" I demanded.

"Percy," she breathed.

My breath caught. "What? How? Where is he?" I asked, for even in my own dream, I had not been able to tell where I was.

"I don't know," she sighed. "There was a wolf. She was training him for… something. Who could she be?"

The answer hit me like a brick. "Lupa. The Roman wolf-goddess. But why was Percy with her?"

"She said something about seeing _her_ again. Who was she talking about?"

My dream. Her vision. They must be connected. The answer was simple. "Me."

Silence fell in our room for a moment, before Ahsoka said, "You saw him as well." Not really a question, but I nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Breakfast!" Elizabeth called cheerfully. I grumbled something like a reply, quickly throwing on a T-shirt and shorts. Ready for another day of questing.

We sat down at the table for a quick breakfast consisting of pancakes and bacon. After scarfing it down hurriedly, we all climbed into Levi's car once again. Obi-Wan sat in the front, leaving Anakin, Ahsoka and I to be crammed into the backseat.

We cruising along the freeway when it happened. The only warning I got was the unnatural golden glow of his eyes before Anakin attacked. He grabbed Levi's arm, causing the car to veer heavily to the right. Ahsoka and I reacted in sync. We struggled to control him, but before Levi could correct the damage, another car slammed heavily into the passenger side door.

The car lurched sideways, throwing me against the wall. My head smacked against the window, the pain rippling through the rest of my body. Finally the car came to a halt in a ditch beside the road. My head was pounding so badly I couldn't move.

I watched as Ahsoka, clutching her arm, struggled out of the vehicle. Levi got out his side and helped Anakin out as well. My sight was starting to fade, when I heard Ahsoka scream.

"No! This can't be possible!" she dropped to her knees and began sobbing. I heard Anakin whisper words of comfort to her, though I couldn't make any of it out. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about me as I slipped away into darkness.

I was in the Throne Room. The Gods were muttering amongst themselves.

"I did not foresee this happening," Zeus said.

"What do we do?" Apollo asked. "I could see if I can do anything."

"No. I believe that everything will right itself on its own. We must wait."

I dared a glance at what they were all staring at. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the car crash! Ahsoka and Anakin knelt on the ground next to… No.

Obi-Wan lay on the ground, eyes closed, unmoving. I couldn't stop the small tears forming in the corners of my eyes. And the rage. How could the gods sit here and do nothing while my friend lay dead on the ground! I took in a deep breath and looked back at the image.

From his body rose a wisp of smoke. It rose up into the sky, unnoticed by Anakin or Ahsoka. When it appeared, moments later, in the Throne Room, it had already solidified. Obi-Wan stood standing in the Throne Room.

"I think it is time for you to return home," Zeus said. "The Republic has been struggling. They did, after all, lose two of their best generals. Don't worry. I believe your two companions will be joining you shortly."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said. "Though I must say, that was not entirely a pleasant experience. Maybe you could be… less harsh with Anakin and his Padawan."

"We will see. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Obi-Wan," I called just before he disappeared. He paused for a second and glanced around, as if he had heard a voice, but couldn't tell who had said it, or whether he had simply imagined it. Then he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

I woke up with Ahsoka's face hovering over me. "He's gone," I breathed, my head still pounding, though less than before. "He's home."

 **A/N: Sorry about that. I love Obi-Wan and he's a great character, but this has been my plan all along. Sorry if this is a disappointment. As always, review! I love to hear what you have to say, or any questions you have. Hope to update soon!**


End file.
